Seventh Graders (Sevvies)
Affectionately called "Sevvies" by upperclassmen, these are oddly-natured, tiny creatures with next to no recorded documentation or data about them. Adults and staff would describe them as students entering their first year of Junior High that know next to nothing about anything and everything. Sevvies tend to be very tiny, and either annoying or adorable. You can claim a Sevvie, a la indentured servant style, or just avoid them the best you can. Claiming A Sevvie If you are an upperclassman or just like to control younger children, you can "claim" a Sevvie. This means you own them and it is now your job to protect and help your Sevvie with any of their problems. To make things even, it is now the Sevvie's job to attend to your every command and entertain you like a tiny, hairless monkey. This indentured servitude lasts until they graduate to eighth grade, or drop out. How To Claim A Sevvie # Find a Sevvie whose company you can bear, or even enjoy. # Pat their head a lot, give them hugs, anything to make them gain trust. Fool their little gullible hearts into liking you. Let them know nothing of your evil plans ahead (or just become friends with them, it doesn't matter). # Lick their face. You have now marked them with your scent. If you want to go all the way, pee on their leg. This will ensure no one else will try to claim what you have marked as your own. # This Sevvie has now been "claimed", whether they like it or not. Enjoy your year of indentured servitude, and make sure to help your Sevvie with I-Search! Rules On Interacting With Sevvies Do Not Date Them Do Not Date Them Do Not Date Them = Do Not Date Them = Be kind to them as long as they are kind to you. If not, kick their stupid rolling backpack and run. Just because its the first day of being an eight grader, you still are a seventh grader, hence why now in gym they mix seventh and eighth because you both have the same maturity level. So you don't have the right to say "look at the sevvies." This is for high school kids only. Advice For Sevvies * Do not run in the hallways. The upperclassmen seem to 'accidentally' trip you every time you run. * Get rid of your rolling backpacks. They will not be cool, nor will they ever. * You will have to face a very large, infamous project called I-Search. * Ask upperclassmen for help as much as you can, and know that no matter what, you will be finishing your reports and presentation the night before it's due. * Eat lots of candy to stay awake and alert while staying up late to finish your project, because your parents probably don't allow you to drink coffee or energy drinks yet. * Also, try to be discreet, because you're supposed to be in bed by 8:00 PM. * Be aware of everything you do. Not to make you self conscious and all, but you're going to regret your very existence once you graduate to high school. * Stop screaming for no reason. You're not funny it's annoying. * Also stop acting like cussing 500 times a second is gonna make you look cool. It won't until you're older and actually intimidating. * On a side note, don't be ignorant and spit out your mom jokes left and right. It isn't funny and it shall never be. * Boys, don't hit on EVERY blonde girl in your grade. They don't want you. :) * Girls, don't hit on EVERY blonde boy in your grade. They don't want you. :) Category:Students